


From Thumbelina to Violet

by KareBearMay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: We had a unit in my English class about myths. We looked at the original versions of the myths (such as Persephone, Rapunzel, and Oedipus). Afterward, we looked at these myths being retold in different forms like poetry or prose and compared how the structure and language of the retellings impacted the messages they were trying to emphasize. Our English assignment was then to choose a myth to "reimagine" and write it in poetry or prose form. As seen from the title, I chose the myth of Thumbelina, originally written by Hans Christian Andersen, and rewrote it as a poem from Thumbelina's perspective with my own twist.





	From Thumbelina to Violet

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the original myth to understand the poem better, here you go: http://hca.gilead.org.il/li_tiny.html

I wake

On a pool

Of ocean blue.

There’s a croak

From an ugly toad

Who says I am a water lily to him,

Claiming he has my hand in marriage!

 

I chuckle,

“As if,” and

Spot a butterfly

Made of pure snow.

Tying it to the leaf where I stand

With the help of the fish, I fly from the cage

Of the ugly creature that was hit by Cupid’s arrow for my beauty.

 

Winter comes

And is rather abusive

As I struggle to find a haven

In his beautiful home. I shiver and shake

Until I stumble upon the shelter of a field mouse

 

It is all

But cheery

When the mouse insists

I marry her friend the mole.

I think the mouse must be crazy,

Despite her acclamations of his great wealth

 

I chuckle,

At the “sweet rose”

nickname the mole gives me,

As I nurse a frozen sparrow back to life.

He blossoms with sheer gratitude. He offers to

Help me escape, to which I gladly agree. I won’t deny a chance to be free.

 

I see

A variety

Of orchids, peonies

And tulips as Madame Spring

Comes to life. What is that I see?

Other creatures like me. I spot one

Particular being with great elegance and poise.

 

He

Must be

The prince.

The sparrow lands

On one of the flowers below.

The other creatures spot us, wings

Fluttering with curiosity. Are they fairies...like me?

 

They

Must have

Had the same

Revelation, as they

Bring gifts; one being a

Pair of golden wings. The

Missing keys are placed upon my back.

 

The prince

Flies over with

Awe of my figure.

“May I have your hand

In marriage?” he asks. “You

are like a rare marigold.” I scoff

With a shake of my head. He needs to take a hint.

 

I am

More than

A lily, a rose

A marigold, an orchid,

A tulip. They give me a chance

To at least change my name. The prince offers,

“Maia.”

I look around and spot a single splash of purple among the sea of colorful flowers.

 

I turn to the rest of the fairies and declare my choice of name,

“Violet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you're still unsure about what I was trying to say through this poem, please don't hesitate to ask in the comments! I'll be glad to answer any questions you may have. And as usual, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
